


The Secret of the HAIM Sisters

by BlueSun2332



Series: The Secret of the HAIM Sisters [1]
Category: Haim
Genre: Dildos, F/F, HAIM - Freeform, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Other, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSun2332/pseuds/BlueSun2332
Summary: Alana has writer's block and her sister Danielle has an idea on how to fix it.  Alana finds out more than she bargained for about an illicit relationship between her sisters.
Relationships: Alana Haim/Danielle Haim, Danielle Haim/Este Haim (implied)
Series: The Secret of the HAIM Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Secret of the HAIM Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything written below is an obvious act of fiction. Although it would be great to think this was real, only a fool would take it for fact. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback: I’ve only written a small little bit before, so let me know what you think. The good, the bad, the ugly, or if you have any requests!

It was an uncharacteristically gloomy morning in LA. The smog had set in early and between the clouds, the humidity, and the occasional pitter patter of drizzling rain it was a day meant to do anything except leave the house. This suited the inhabitants of one of the many mansions up on the hills just fine. The three people living inside the house were grateful for a day off. A day to lounge around the house and do nothing except stay in their pjs and write music. Alana Haim, youngest of the successful band that shared the last name, was perched in the corner of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. They had just recently released their third album to widespread praise and she decided it was as good a time as any to start working on new music for what would eventually, over the next year or two, grow into their next record.

Alana had dirty blonde hair down to the middle of her back that was currently tangled and a bit frazzled from last night’s sleep. She was not only the youngest of the Haim sisters but also the most petite, measuring in at a modest height, lithe frame, and doe-eyes much like her sisters. She was currently dressed in pajama pants, a tank top, and wrapped under a blanket as she had just recently returned to bed with a cup of coffee for the morning.

Over the next few hours of the early morning Alana wrote, scribbled, and crossed out over a dozen different lyrics and hooks. Nothing she put down on her pad of paper seemed to work. This wasn’t a new phenomenon either, she hadn’t actually written anything good in what felt like months. To say it was getting to her would be an understatement, as she had always prided herself on her ability to write. That was one of the draws of HAIM. All the sisters could play multiple, they all could sing, and they all wrote their own music. If she couldn’t pull her weight, she would never hear the end of it from her sisters.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of the toilet flushing from down the hallway toward Danielle’s room. She glanced at the clock and smiled a bit to herself as she noticed it was almost 11am and her older sister was just now getting out of bed. A moment later her sister’s head popped into her room.

“Morning, sis”, Danielle managed to croak out around a long yawn.

Danielle shared many of the same features as Alana when it came to their face, there was no mistaking they were sisters. Large round eyes and pouty lips were framed by much darker hair, equally tangled from a long night’s rest. A little bit taller than Alana, Danielle also had a nice toned body from head to toe. The one place where they differed though were their chests. Where Alana was flat chested, with curves that would barely register in even the tightest of shirts, Danielle was gifted with much more voluptuous curves. Her breasts were currently straining against the tight wife-beater tank top she had on, her nipples pressing against the fabric and visible through the thin fabric. On her bottom half she sported a pair of normal white panties that although Alana could not see right now, would most likely be just as semi-transparent as the top.

“Good morning to you also!” Alana cheerfully replied. This garnered her a disdainful look from her sister.

“You’re way to perky for how early it is.”

“Early? It’s 11am already, it’s not my fault you don’t wake up at a reasonable hour! I’ve been up for three hours already and am already two and a half cups of coffee into my day.”

Danielle rolled her eyes at that. “Whatever you say loser, hope you left enough coffee for the rest of us.” She turned with a joking smile and left to go to the kitchen looking for food and coffee while Alana sighed and returned to her seemingly fruitless writing.

~~~

Over the next several hours the oldest sister, Este, eventually arose from her basement bedroom and after quickly mumbling something about errands, took a travel mug of coffee with her as she rushed out the door, leaving Danielle and Alana to their own devices. Danielle spent some time playing the guitar and then a rigorous session on the drums, while Alana kept getting more and more frustrated with her lack of progress on the writing. The older sister eventually came back to check on her sister, having pulled on a pair of jeans she came in and plopped down on Alana’s bed to see how her day was going. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from her time on the drum set.

“How’s the writing going?” Danielle mumbled around an apple she was eating.

“Horrible!” Alana responded, throwing her hands up in exasperation, sending her pencil flying across the room at the same time. “I feel like I haven’t written anything good in a month!”

Danielle looked at her with a smirk as she responded. “So? You can’t force this stuff, sometimes it comes and sometimes it doesn’t. You should do something to distract yourself for a few hours and see if that gets your creative juices flowing. Go for a jog, play some video games, bake a cake, anything!”

Alana sighed again as she reached for her bottle of water, “I’ve tried all that, none of it has worked.”

“When was the last time you had an orgasm or got laid?”

Alana almost choked on her water at this, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Sometimes when I can’t get anything down on paper I go and find a guy and get a good fuck in. If I can’t do that, I’ll pull out my vibrator and go to town for a couple rounds, almost always clears things right up for me. So again, when was the last time you got off?”

The younger sister stared in disbelief for what felt like forever before quietly muttering, “I don’t know… a month or two? I just haven’t had time for it…”

It was Danielle’s turn to almost choke on the bite of apple she had taken, “What! Girl you need to work on that!”

“Oh yeah? What about you, when was the last time YOU got off?”

“Me? Like two hours ago maybe.” Danielle said glancing over at the clock.

“Wait what?”

“Yeah sure, in between playing the guitar and hitting the drums, and I went into the bathroom and rubbed a quick one out”

Alana could do nothing but stare in disbelief at this.

“Anyway, that’s my advice to you.” Danielle continued, oblivious to the look her younger sister was giving her. “Go give yourself a good orgasm or two and then see what you can do. I’m going to go hop in the shower, I’ll check in on you later.”

She hopped off the bed and headed for the door and was almost all the way out of the door before she stopped and turned her head around. “Oh, and if you want to use one of my toys go for it. Top drawer of my dresser on the right side, behind the lingerie.” Then she was gone and a minute or so later, Alana heard the shower start.

~~~

Alana sat there dumbfounded for a good minute or two replaying the conversation in her head. Did Danielle really just tell me to go masturbate? Not only that did she just tell me to go masturbate with her own toys? That was absolutely crazy right? The sisters had always been close, but this was a whole new level. Sisters share a lot of things, but sex toys? No way.

If she was going to actually take her sister’s advice and get herself off she could just do it with her fingers like she always did. She was no stranger to fingering herself, and sure she may not use sex toys, but she didn’t need them, her fingers were just fine. She had never really seen the point in using toys, her orgasms were perfectly fine without them. What could she possibly be missing?

She decided that even without the toys, Danielle’s suggestion about an orgasm helping her clear her mind was probably a sound idea. Doing it right now might be a bit weird, since it would seem like she was doing it just because her sister told her to, but she would definitely try and do it later today. Maybe before bed. She picked up her pencil and was determined to get back to writing.

That lasted all of 45 seconds before she sighed in annoyance and angrily shut the notebook in front of her. She looked up at the clock on the wall and then out the window. She glanced at the TV across the room from her which was currently turned off and then she looked at the book shelf. She took in her rug and her dresser and realized that she was just stalling and looking for an excuse to ignore what her sister said.

While her eyes wandered her hand idly moved down to between her legs and before she even realized what was happening she had started to lightly rub her legs outside of her pajama pants. She stopped in surprise for a moment before letting herself continue, resigning herself to the idea that even if she decided to get herself off right now it wasn’t because Danielle told her to. It’s because she wanted to, hell she wasn’t even horny!

Almost as if to prove it to herself she reached a hand past the elastic waistband of her pj pants and straight down on to the warm folds between her legs. What she found made her freeze. She was absolutely dripping wet. Not only could she feel the heat and wetness on the skin of her pussy, there was a dark wet patch starting to form on the inside of the pj pants. It must just be all the talk and thinking of masturbation right? It had nothing to do with the idea of her sister’s toys. Either way, she internally shrugged and figured she might as well do it now.

She quickly got up off the bed and went and shut her bedroom door before returning to her bed. With privacy obtained she propped up her pillows just right and let her hands start wandering again as she focused in on the sensations on her body. Her fingers traced up and down her bare arms, appreciating the goosebumps she felt rising at her touch. She let them move up over her neck, almost tickling herself at the light touch. She let them move down over the front of her body, roaming over the modest curves of her breasts before moving down to her flat stomach, still covered by her tank top.

Finally she let her right hand slip back down beneath her pj pants and between her legs again to run a finger up and down the warm slit of her pussy. The touch was electric, she realized just how turned on she was as the fingers of her hand went softly up and down the outside of her cunt. After a few minutes of this self-foreplay, she let her fingers focus on her clit, rubbing slow lazy circles with a light touch.

Her breath and gotten deeper and her eyes were shut as she let her mind wander wherever it wanted to as her fingers slowly began alternating between the clit and slowly sinking first one, then two fingers lightly into her inner folds. Her left hand wasn’t left idle though as it slowly found the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up until her perky breasts were free. She quickly began massaging one, then another breast before pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers. She moaned lightly in pleasure at the touch.

Pausing momentarily to push the PJ pants down to her knees she quickly returned her hands to their respectful positions on her smooth body, and before long she had worked up a rhythm. The index and middle finger of her right hand were now moving deeply into her pussy at a steady pace, hitting just the right place to make her moan in pleasure. Her left hand had abandoned the tips of her breasts to take up a position quickly rubbing her clit with her middle finger. She would stop occasionally to bring the finger up to her mouth to quickly wet it before returning it to her clit.

At times she would remove the fingers from inside her pussy to bring it up to her mouth. She always found this idea naughty and felt guilty when she did it, but she was far too horny now to care about what a non-existent audience member might think, and instead moaned around her fingers as her tongue licked up the taste of her sex. A salty taste mixed with just a hint of strawberry, which she had come to love to taste while she was deep in the throes of getting herself off.

As she got closer to the edge she realized that her mind had come to focus on what it would be like to be using one of Danielle’s toys. She trusted her sister to have good taste, so if she used toys it probably meant they were really good. She continued to work her clit and finger her pussy as she imagined what it would be like to have a vibrator on her clit instead. She had never used one before, but she imagined it must be amazing if her sister did. She then imagined what a dildo would be like deep in her pussy instead of her fingers. Moving in and out of her wet deep cunt. The lips stickily gripping it as it rubbed against her g-spot just right.

Alana was no virgin, she had had her fair share of cock over the course of her life. You don’t make it big in the music business without having ample opportunity to get fucked. Recently though she was on a bit of a dry spell, so her fingers were all she had. The idea of a cock like fullness in her cunt was intoxicating to her as she continued to rapidly finger herself on the bed.

Her breath caught in her throat and she tensed up as the orgasm swept over her. She felt herself trying not to scream as her toes curled and her pussy clamped down on the fingers deep inside of her. Girl cum leaked out onto her hand and into a small puddle on her bed as she slowly came down from the high of orgasm. She felt her cheeks flushing and her heart pounding. Her head collapsed back onto her pillow as she stared at her ceiling trying to catch her breath.

That was a good fucking orgasm. Not only that, it was all because of the mere thought of filling herself up with a plastic cock. She decided right then and there she needed to try it.

She took another minute to compose herself, quickly pulling her shirt down and her pants back up and then hopped off the bed and to her door. Pulling it open she listened for a moment and still heard the shower going. Not only that, it sounded like Danielle had turned on some music as well, so the bathroom was practically rocking with sound as Alana moved by on wobbly legs still a bit weak from cumming so hard.

At the end of the hall she moved into Danielle’s room and over to the dresser. Following the instructions from earlier, she opened the top drawer to look for where her sister kept the toys. She was greeted by a small treasure trove of lingerie. Alana knew her sister was a confident woman when it came to sex, and was definitely a proponent of looking good and feeling good, but what’s he was looking at was bordering on the absurd.

Lacy panties and bras of every color of the rainbow were stuffed unceremoniously into the drawer. Garter belts and crotch less underwear were mixed in with push up bras, front clasp and back, thongs, and even some sort of harness made from leather straps that Alana didn’t have the faintest idea it’s purpose. She made a mental note to come back and do a little “shopping” later. She figured that if her sister was fine sharing sex toys with her then she was definitely also fine sharing lingerie.

Moving the lingerie to the side, she found a plastic box at the back of the drawer. She pulled it out and quickly moved to her sisters bed, pausing again to listen for the shower that was still going. She popped the lid off and was left staring at at least two dozen different sex toys. Her mouth hung open at the selection in front of her. Small egg shaped plastic toys, no bigger than a tube of lipstick all the way to a large skin-toned dildo that must have been at least a foot long and several inches around. There were toys of all sizes and shapes in between as well, some with extra attachments that she quickly figured would line up perfectly with her clit. Some of the dildos had suction cups, and one even had a few holes at the base that looked like they fit into something; what, she had no idea.

Alana would’ve loved to stay and peruse the collection carefully, but she knew her sister would be done soon, and even if Danielle had given her permission for her younger sister to use a toy, she still felt embarrassed about doing it. She also wanted to keep going while she was horny and had the nerve. She knew if she waited too long she would waiver and then wuss out. So she spent another 15 seconds looking over the pile of toys before choosing a basic black dildo shaped vaguely like a dick. She pulled it out before snapping the top back on the box and returning it to the dresser. Making sure to push the drawer shut, Alana grabbed her new toy and retreated to her room, pushing the door shut behind her and returning to her bed.

She opted this time to remove all her clothing. If she was going to do this she was going to do it right. Her shirt followed her pants onto the floor and she quickly positioned herself on the bed with her legs spread wide and her back supported by pillows. She took the dildo, and began rubbing the tip of it along her pussy lips. She figured there wasn’t anything special to it, it was just like a cock, and she knew how that worked.

Before long a problem presented itself. Despite being wet with horniness, the dildo was still too dry to slide into her pussy without resistance. It was chaffing in all the wrong ways and was very quickly killing the mood. Instead of giving up though, Alana decided to do the only thing she could think of without ruining the mood, and brought the dildo up to her lips. The fake cock tasted a bit odd, the rubber had a synthetic taste that she did not particularly enjoy. Thankfully, it had some of her cum on it and that tasted nice, so she was able to deal with it.

Alana never particularly liked giving head. She didn’t dislike it either. It was just something she did as a lead up to sex. She figured this was no different, use your mouth to get the cock nice and ready to fill you up. After moving the fake dick in and out of her mouth a few times though she realized that she oddly liked doing it with a dildo. The idea of how dirty it was to get this toy as wet as possible for the pure purpose of getting herself off somehow tapped into a deep dirty side of her she didn’t know she had.

She quickly froze though, with the dildo a few inches in her mouth as a terrifying thought crossed her mind. This dildo had absolutely been inside her sister’s pussy. What’s worse, she didn’t even know if Danielle cleaned her toys after every use. Alana almost spit the dildo out of her mouth but for some reason couldn’t bring herself to do it. Something about that thought, as disgusting, immoral, and just wrong as it was… aroused her. The idea that she was laying on her bed naked, with a rubber dick that had been in her sister’s cunt several inches into her throat made her more turned on than she ever thought possible.

She gave the dildo one last good push down her throat, getting a good 2/3rds of it in before pulling it out of her mouth, making sure to leave as much spit as possible on it. She quickly moved it back down to her pussy and spared herself only a few seconds of teasing before slowly but forcefully pushing it in deep. The full feeling she felt combined with her mind being clouded by pure horniness meant that she almost came directly on the spot.

Her body quivered as she fought down the urge to cum. She wanted to savor this feeling and build back up to another huge orgasm. Slowly she removed the dildo from her pussy, feeling the emptiness inside as it came out with a slick almost popping sound. Only a moment passed before she pushed it back in, again being overcome with ecstasy as it filled her up. She quickly found a rhythm of moving the dildo in and out of her pussy.

It took only a minute or less before she was fucking herself with all of her strength. Her hand was a blur as the dildo drove in and out of her pussy. Slick sounds came from between her legs. At some point she had slid down the pillows so she was flat on her back, her other hand gripping at her tits and pinching and pulling on her nipples. Her legs were as wide as she could get them and with one final push, filling up her cunt with almost the entire dildo she let out a long shuddering moan and came all over the fake cock. Cum leaked out from all sides as her legs tensed and closed around the toy. She could feel the wetness on her inside thighs as well as dripping down her ass. She laid there tensed up for what felt like an hour before slowly relaxing and falling limp on her bed, the dildo still half inserted inside of her

A slow clapping sound came from the other side of the room, “Damn, sis, that was pretty damn hot.”

Danielle stood in the now open doorway, her eyes glued on her sister, spread-eagle on the bed with the cock still inside her. Alana screamed and pulled a cover up and over her. Danielle was leaning lazily against the door frame of her bedroom with nothing but a white towel wrapped around her. Her hair was wet and slicked back behind her head, and it was obvious that she had just left the shower. Danielle had a smirk creep across her face as she began to walk across the room

“That looked really satisfying, but Este and I have found that it’s always better if someone else is there to help you. Here let me show you”

Alana lay there shocked and beet red as Danielle walked across the room towards her. “Wait! Stop! What the hell are you talking about?” she finally said.

Danielle stopped where she was, a mere few feet from the bed. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. “Ever since we were little Este and I had a… special relationship let’s say. We helped each other explore our sexuality. The only reason we never involved you was because we realized you were always more conservative than us. Sexually speaking. We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? That’s one way to put it. Disgust might be a better choice of words.” Alana said while waving her hand towards her sister, forgetting for a second that she was holding a sheet up to cover her chest as it fell to reveal her still flushed collarbone.

“I promise it’s nowhere near as bad as you think. It actually lets us connect on such a deeper level. Being able to really feel each other, truly be in tune with each other. I can’t imagine having any other relationship with my sister.” Danielle responded, having shut her eyes and seeming to be lost in thought for a second.

Alana couldn’t help but stare in disbelief while she gathered her covers back up in front of her again. Alana and Este? Together? That can’t be right, could it? The very idea of doing anything with one of her sisters sexually was disgusting. Incest was wrong! If it was so wrong then why did she feel a slight tingling between her legs? She was disgusted with herself, how could she even be considering the mere idea of being sexually attracted to her sisters?

She snapped out of her thoughts to Danielle sitting down on the edge of her bed, still wrapped in a towel. “Come on Alana, I can tell you’re at least curious. You wouldn’t of actually taken me up on the offer of using my sex toys if you weren’t,”

Alana unintentionally jumped as Danielle reached out and lightly touched her arm. She opened her mouth to protest and was only able to say at a whisper. “We shouldn’t this is so wrong…”

Danielle smiled at that, “We only have to try it. If you don’t like it, just say so and we’ll never speak of it again. I promise as one sister to another this secret will go to the grave with us. I won’t even tell Este.”

Alana bit her lip as her sister’s hand reached up to where she was holding the towel up to her neck. Danielle delicately pulled Alan’s fingers loose while saying in a whisper, “Don’t worry, we’ll start nice and slow.”

At that, Alana felt her internal horniness win out over any feelings of impropriety she had and decided to just let Danielle take over. Whatever her sister wanted to do she would let her do, all she knew was that she was still impossibly turned on despite having cum twice already today, and if at this exact time and place Danielle wanted to help her with that, she was willing to let her.

The older sister took charge and moved onto the bed to get in a better position. Alana quickly found herself no longer leaning against pillows, but instead against her sister, who had moved behind her and pulled her into her lap. Danielle’s legs wrapped around her sister and her hands followed suit, grabbing the covers and moving them out of the way.

In between Alana’s legs, the dildo had worked itself out of her pussy. That did not mean that it was not still covered in her juices. Danielle smiled to herself as she picked up the dildo with one hand and began tracing it up and down her sister’s leg, leaving a small trail of wetness wherever it went. Her other hand returned to lightly running up and down her sister’s arm and side, occasionally brushing against her breast, but not going any farther.

For her part, Alana had given up any resistance and was just laying back with her eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of what her sister was doing. She could faintly tell in the back of her mind that Danielle’s skin was warm to the touch along her back, meaning at some point the towel had fallen open. She could feel the points of her sister’s breasts pushing against her shoulder blades, as well as the heat radiating from between her legs onto the small of Alana’s back.

Before long, Danielle moved the fake cock back to Alana’s cunt. Rubbing it up and down the outside of the folds of her pussy. Her other hand moved over and was massaging her younger sister’s boobs. Alternating from one to the other as well as pinching and rolling the nipples to satisfying sounds from her sister’s mouth.

Alana, lost in the overwhelming ecstasy of the teasing from her sister couldn’t handle it anymore and without realizing whispered out, “Do it. Put it inside already. Fuck me with that cock.”

Danielle couldn’t resist a request like that and on her next time up and down the folds of Alana’s pussy, slowly pushed it in. The response was immediate, as Alana tensed up pleasure as she readjusted to having her cunt filled. All the while she was letting out a low guttural moan that filled the room. Danielle began slowly and rhythmically fucking her younger sister’s pussy, herself enjoying listening to the sounds her younger sister was making.

Alana finally began being proactive with her own hands, reaching down and beginning to rub circles on her engorged clit. She could not remember the last time she had been this turned on. It’s very possible she had never been this turned on before. The feeling of her sister fucking her with this huge dildo was overwhelming. It was amplified by just how wrong it was too. Her own sister, who she had known literally her entire life, was currently holding her in a loving embrace while fucking her cunt with a huge, silicone dildo.

She could feel herself getting close, the orgasm building from deep within her. She began breathing erratically, and humping back against the dildo. Danielle had to move her hand from her tits to wrapping around her collarbone to hold her still as she began bucking wildly.

“I’m so… close.” Alana got out between labored breaths. Her toes began to curl as she felt the orgasm about to overtake her. It was at this moment, as her mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy that Danielle craned her neck down and brought her lips crashing against those of her younger sister. Alana was too far gone in the throes of her orgasm to do anything but respond in primal lust. She felt her sister’s tongue force its way into her mouth as she screamed in pure release. Danielle’s tongue thrashed against her younger sister as she felt her back arch and her entire body begin to tremble as her cunt forced the dildo out as it clamped down in orgasm.

Alana collapsed against her sister, breathing heavily as the orgasm slowly subsided. Danielle continued to lovingly kiss her sister. The urgency had been replaced with long luxurious kisses, her tongue lazily massaging her sister’s as their lips remained locked. At some point Alana turned and leaned into the kisses more, wrapping her own arms around her sister. The making out continued for another ten minutes or so as Alana finally composed herself.

“Well, I guess this is something I could get used to…” She said tiredly.

“Oh sis,” Danielle said in between kisses, “you haven’t seen anything yet.”


End file.
